After the Lock Clicks
by BrOnZe-N-SilVeR
Summary: What do each of the BAU team members do after the "lock clicks" and they are home alone? How do they cope? Just rated T to be safe, because it mentions drinking. NOT alcoholism, just a casual drink. : Please Read and Review! Its my first posted!
1. Chapter 1: Emily Prentiss

_Disclaimer: __I own_ _none of Criminal Minds or these amazing characters. Kudos to those who do, though!_

* * *

**After the Lock Clicks**

Chapter 1: Emily Prentiss

After she slides the bolt in the door, hearing the lock click firmly in to place, Emily Prentiss pauses for a moment, hand still on the knob, staring into the darkness of her empty apartment. Another hard case, another horrific act, one that dwells in her mind.

Orange light floods the room as she flips just one switch, providing just enough light to see by, and then she wanders slowly to the kitchen. A gleaming bottle in the muted light, kept within reach on her counter top. Rich amber scotch, poured into a perfect, smudge-less glass. It is not, she knows, to help her forget, but to help her to place. She never does drink more than a swallow two, anyway. She would not compromise herself by getting drunk. She does not want to. She does not need to. Nevertheless, before the last swallow she will take, she will have filed away the case, the victims, the _people_ into one compartment of the many that occupy her mind. Not to forget, though, no. Not to forget. She compartmentalizes to remember, and to concentrate on the next case. And the one after that. And the one after that. For that is what she does. Focuses. Conquers.

Emily rises, pouring the majority of the liquid down the drain and washing the glass. Back into the cabinet it goes, spotless, streak-less, prepared for its next duty. She feeds her cat, scratching him softly behind the ears, and settles onto the couch, fully clothed. Her clothes are still starched, her hair lays flat, her make-up is not smudged as she draws her knees to her chest, settling herself firmly into the crook of the couch. Her jacket clad arms wrap solidly around her knees, and her chin drops onto her shoulder.

There she sleeps, curled in upon herself, facing the window, protecting her heart beneath a gleaming glass façade of perfection, of control. In the morning, Emily Prentiss will arise and fall into the lifelong habit of unwavering strength. She will be the rock. She will be invincible. She will hold the team together. That is her job, and she loves it. Treasures it. Is comfortable in it. Belongs in it. But now, she will sleep-guarding herself from the dark-so that tomorrow, she can hold the dark away from the world.

* * *

_Hey guys! :) This is my first ever posted fanfic; I would love reviews: both good and bad! I love Emily Prentiss from Criminal Minds; I love the entire team, really. This is just chapter 1, I plan on adding a chapter for each of the team members. Each will, like this one, be about what each team member does after a case, after the "lock clicks" on their door at home and they are left alone. _

_What do you all think? I do not want to portray Emily as weak, because she isn't! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it; please review! I would really appreciate it! _

_God Bless you and have a great day! _


	2. Chapter 2: Spencer Reid

**After the Lock Clicks**

Chapter 2: Spencer Reid

Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid slides the top bolt into place with pale hands. Then the one beneath it. Then the one beneath it. There are five total. Five locks in a vertical row, lined up perfectly, 3 inches apart each, down his door jam.

By the time he slides the last deadbolt into place, his hands are shaking. His façade begins to crumble almost immediately once those locks have snapped shut, once he is positive he is alone. For at the office he is the genius. Young, innocent, fresh. But at home, he is free to wilt.

He turns slowly, flipping on one light after another as he walks through each room until every light is on and his house is illuminated like a Christmas tree at midnight. Coat goes on a hanger in a line of other immaculate coats, pants get folded neatly- if they are not too dirty- shirt goes in the washer.

Each action is methodical, his routine so set that he no longer has to even think about it. Even so, he never misses a step, and never varies. Loose, red plaid sweatpants are pulled on, and a grey hoodie. His work clothes are shed the moment he returns home, every night, because it is as close to shedding the memories of horror that the genius-who-never-forgets will come. To remove the clothes that brushed up against the victims, that smell of old coffee and dank rooms, that sometimes are flecked with blood or tears, is a relief.

His brain tells him that it does nothing, that his little ritual is all in his head, and maybe it is. But still he does it, because he hates the horrors he sees every day. And he hates that, even though he fights, they do not always win.

Reid passes by the kitchen, the near-empty fridge, without a glance. Linoleum tiles gleam- scuffed only on the path to the light switch and back.

A book is picked at random from one of the shelves that line the walls. It is in Old French, and Reid is thankful. He settles into bed to read, to be distracted, if only slightly, by the arcane dialect.

He will fall asleep with every light in the house on. At the end of the month, he will wince and grimace at his electrical bill, but he will make no move to shut off even a single light, because his job is filled with darkness.

It is his job to keep that darkness at bay, and during the day, he will. He will fight the darkness and hide his fright, his insecurities. But during the night, he crumbles, and he knows it is ok. If every light in the house is on, then there is no darkness left to fight, anyways.

Reid's brain notifies him nightly that this is not how it works, that the real Darkness is ever-present. But Reid is strong for everyone during the day- is the unchanging face, voice, and mind of reason- so at night, he sleeps with the lights on.

* * *

_Hey guys! :) Sorry this chapter took so long for me to upload! What do you think? I'm not sure I like my writing style... thoughts? It seems a little choppy. _

_Anyways! I tried to portray Reid as how I see him: a young man, emphasis on the _young_, who is confronted with terrible things on a daily basis, and goes home to forget and to heal. I hope I stayed pretty true to his character :) Reviews would be stupendous! _

_Also, if you're writing anything and want an opinion, I'll be glad to review! :)_


End file.
